Ever After
by Auteur87
Summary: Sequel, of sorts, to The Angel and the Slayer. Isaac and Mia fell in love during their journey, and now, at long last, their adventure is complete. So obviously, they're going to get married and have beautiful children together, right? Well, these things don't happen right away... [Chapter 1: And then my mom said she'd always wanted grandchildren.]


Holy shit, it's been six years.

Well, hello again. I'm TheOneAndOnlyT, briefly also known as Auteur87, and I am the author of _The Angel and the Slayer_, a love story about Isaac and Mia that some of you have probably read. Although proven to be non-canon by the release of Dark Dawn, Isaac and Mia was by far the most enjoyable couple I've ever written, and ever since my previous story was completed, I've been lurking around this section, wondering if I might be able to revisit them somehow. With this story, I think I've finally managed it.

As mentioned in the summary, this story is a sequel of sorts to _The Angel and the Slayer_. But I say "of sorts" because "sequel" doesn't really feel like the right term for it. It follows up on the events of its predecessor, but this is not the same kind of story. If anything, I would call it an extended epilogue, a brief look at what Isaac and Mia's relationship has become following the end of their adventure together. It certainly isn't going to be a sixteen-chapter epic like _The Angel and the Slayer_ was, but it's not a one-shot, either. My guess is that this story will comprise three chapters, or perhaps four if I end up thinking of a lot of ideas for it.

Anyway, you probably want to read the story itself, not my rambling, so let's get started. I hope you enjoy.

_**chapter one  
a future together  
**_

"Do you remember when I tried to teach you and Garet how to swim?" Kyle asked with a smile, looking up from his plate of green beans and mashed potatoes at the river in front of him. "By Sol, that was a mistake."

"How could I forget?" the blond boy beside him replied, setting his own plate on the ground. "I _still_ haven't stopped making fun of him for that. '_I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!_'" Isaac flailed his arms wildly as he recalled Garet's first encounter with the Vale river, and his mother and father couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Dora at least had the politeness to cover her mouth with her hand, but it was a very poor attempt at pretending that she wasn't laughing at the Mars Adept's expense. It didn't help when she remarked, "I wish I could've been there to see that."

"Well, if you want I could go grab him and re-enact it," Isaac replied, grinning. He looked over his shoulder at the large ring of low, unfinished walls some distance away, a structure he knew would eventually be the New Vale Inn. Within the ring, he could just make out Garet, his other companions, and most of the rest of Vale's population enjoying dinner at several long tables after another exhausting day of reconstruction work. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"No, that's quite all right," Dora answered sardonically. Turning back to the river, she added, "You boys have been so busy rebuilding, I've barely gotten to see you since you came back last week. The three of us need to have dinner together like this more often."

"Definitely," Isaac replied, still looking over his shoulder, "but we shouldn't forget everyone else."

"Of course, dear. I wouldn't want to keep you away from your friends," Dora remarked, spearing a green bean on her plate. "Oh! That reminds me," she suddenly added, and Isaac and Kyle turned to look at her. As though it were the most natural thing in the world, she asked, "Isaac, when are you going to introduce that girlfriend of yours to us?"

"_What?_" Isaac blanched, his fork falling from his hand and clattering loudly against a rock. Wait, when had they found out? He hadn't… told them yet…

"Mia was her name, right?" Dora continued, completely unfazed by her son's reaction. When Isaac continued to stare at her in stunned silence, however, she chuckled and shook her head. "Goodness, dear, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. She seems lovely."

"N-no, I just…" Isaac's gaze flicked back and forth between the amused faces of his parents, the color returning to his face in force. "I didn't think you knew," he murmured.

"A mother always knows these things, dear," Dora replied matter-of-factly, turning her attention back to her green beans.

"Wha yo muffuh ih—" Kyle tried to begin through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, but at a stern look from his wife he paused and swallowed before continuing. "What your mother is trying to say is that I figured it out first and told her," he finished, eyes twinkling.

"It is _not_," Dora countered, smiling slightly nevertheless. "Well, yes, you did tell me, but I already knew." She looked up, her smile widening as she caught sight of her son's expression. "Isaac, _really_, you don't have to look so ashamed of yourself! Your father and I are very happy for you. I've always wanted grandchildren."

"_Mom!_" Isaac cried in horror. "W-we haven't… we're not…"

But Isaac's stammered reply only caused his parents to burst out laughing. Face falling, he wiped off his fallen fork on his shirt and attacked a couple of green beans on his nearby plate with far more force than necessary.

"I'm sorry, Isaac, I'll be serious now," he heard his mother say after she calmed down somewhat. She still sounded quite amused, but Isaac didn't want to look at her. "Your father and I really _would_ like to meet Mia. And not just to embarrass you in front of her," she added, as Isaac turned to her with a skeptical expression.

"Though we can't promise we won't embarrass you," Kyle remarked with a grin.

"Dad—"

"Isaac, I'm sorry, but that is how these things work," he continued, his grin growing wider. "But yes, Mia seems like a lovely girl, and we would like it very much if you invited her to dinner with us. Even if the fanciest thing we can do is sit here by the river," he added with a smile. "What do you say?"

Isaac pondered his parents' request for a few moments before looking up. "On one condition," he answered.

... ... ... ... ...

"Wait, you never told them?"

Some time later, after the stars had fully come out, Mia and Isaac found themselves walking away from the small bonfire where Garet had started regaling some of the other Valeans with tales of the "heroic battles" he and his companions had fought—accompanied by the occasional snide remark from Jenna when his story became too fanciful. By the firelight Isaac could make out the confusion on Mia's face, though thankfully she didn't seem to be angry. Still, he couldn't help a bit of color creeping into his cheeks. "Sorry," he muttered, looking at the ground. "I never really got a chance to."

The azure-haired girl blinked. "I thought you were going to tell them when we got back to Vale," she said. Her tone still seemed more perplexed than accusatory.

"Well, yeah, I was, but…" Isaac sighed, smiling faintly. "I mean, you saw what happened to my mom when she saw my dad. She was crying so hard I don't think she'd've even understood what I was saying. It just… didn't seem like the right time."

"I suppose," Mia replied, smiling faintly as well at the touching memory. The pair had reached the river, and they sat down, watching the reflection of the full moon dance across the quietly flowing waters. "But we've been here a week now," she added. "How have you not had a chance in all that time?"

"It's just hard to bring up, I guess," Isaac answered, frowning as he watched the river. "I thought what was going to happen was that I'd, you know, introduce you. We'd go up to them and I'd say, 'This is Mia, she's my girlfriend.' But the night we got here, you all kind of introduced yourselves, and after that…" He shook his head, smiling faintly again. "I mean, what am I supposed to say now? 'Oh, hey, by the way, that Mia girl you met? We're in love.'" He had to chuckle at that, and Mia did, too. "It just sounds so stupid."

Mia's smile widened. "I guess we should be glad you didn't have to say anything, then," she murmured, scooting closer to the Venus Adept and placing her hand on his. As their fingers intertwined, Isaac turned to her and could have sworn he saw a hint of nervousness in her eyes, though it might have just been a trick of the low light. "Did they seem happy about it?" she asked after a moment, slowly.

Isaac gave her a reassuring smile. "They said you seemed lovely," he replied, delighting in the embarrassed smile on Mia's face as she looked away. Unfortunately, he knew, it wouldn't last. Grinning, he added, "And then my mom said she'd always wanted grandchildren."

"Oh." Even in the dim light Isaac could see the color drain from Mia's face, a far stronger reaction than he had expected. Struck momentarily speechless, he could only watch as Mia's crystal-blue eyes slowly rose to meet his, the nervous glint within them now quite apparent. "D-did she… does she realize that we're…"

"I'm pretty sure she was joking," Isaac said with a warm smile, squeezing Mia's hand as her expression melted into that of relief. "Well," he corrected himself, "I'm sure she wants grandchildren _eventually_, but I think she knows there aren't going to be any right now. I _hope._"

Even after her initial stunned reaction, it seemed Mia couldn't help but giggle at that. "Well, good." Releasing his hand, she draped her arm around Isaac and pulled his body to hers, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I guess I ought to get to know your parents a little better, though. They seem like nice people."

"Oh, right," Isaac said, remembering. As Mia looked up at him inquisitively, he continued, "That was why I wanted to talk to you, actually. My parents were wondering if you'd join us for dinner, like how we were sitting by the river tonight. _And_—" he added with a grin, before Mia could open her mouth to respond, "—I made them promise they wouldn't mention the whole grandchildren thing."

A short little laugh burst out of the azure-haired girl at that. "Well, in that case, how could I refuse? I'd be happy to," she replied. She settled her head on his shoulder again, and there was a long pause before, with a serene smile, she murmured, "I love you."

Isaac marveled at how even now those words could still send tingles down his spine. "I love you, too," he murmured back, placing an arm around Mia's back and a kiss atop her head.

After that, the two Adepts lapsed into a long silence, watching the river together. Isaac hardly minded the quiet, though: the constant rush of planning and building New Vale had left him precious little time for these moments alone with Mia, and he wasn't about to let this opportunity go. As eager as he was to help rebuild the town, he had been hoping that when he returned he would finally have the opportunity to relax, to live a normal life without having to worry about the work and dangers that the next day would bring. But it seemed the gods would not allow him to rest just yet, and so he had to content himself with these short snatches of time he could get with her in the evenings, away from everyone else.

Mia shifted a little against him, and absently Isaac found himself wondering what life would be like for him and Mia once Vale's reconstruction was finally complete. He had toyed with the idea in the past, during their adventure, had even brought it up with her once or twice, but the discussion had never progressed beyond the two of them sheepishly admitting that they couldn't decide anything, at least not until they knew they would even have an opportunity to return home. Now, however…

"Isaac?" Mia's quiet voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head towards her, but found her still staring at the river, her gaze contemplative. "What is it?" he asked.

Mia frowned slightly, seeming to think about how best to phrase what she wanted to say next. When she finally spoke, it was still with her crystal-blue eyes on the river, her voice very soft. "Do you think we'd ever have kids?"

"Uh…" That was the only sound Isaac's mouth seemed capable of making for a few moments. Kids? Him and Mia? "I… don't know," he finally replied, looking away and uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. When he looked back at her, he found that her eyes had risen to meet his, her expression expectant, as though waiting for him to say more. But he had nothing more to add, so instead he attempted to shift the weight of the question off himself. "Do you _want_ kids?" he asked her, slowly.

Mia's gaze fell, and her arm dropped from around Isaac's back as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I-I don't know," she murmured, frowning again. She shook her head. "I just—you said your mother wanted grandchildren, and I was…" She trailed off.

Isaac's mind was suddenly filled with an image of his mother laughing heartily at his discomfort. "Mia, I don't think we should have a baby just because my mom wants—"

"I know," Mia interrupted him, her eyes still on the ground. "I'm not saying we should. I just…" She sighed, looking up at him then and shrugging slightly. "It just made me start thinking about it, that's all."

"I guess," Isaac murmured, looking away for a moment before meeting her eyes again, realizing something. "But aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?"

Mia cocked her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you know," Isaac began lamely, but the Mercury Adept's expression made it clear that she did not, so he continued. "I just…" He couldn't keep his eyes on hers. "If we were going to have kids, wouldn't we want to, you know… get married first?" His last three words were very quiet, barely above a whisper.

"Isaac?" There was a tremor in Mia's voice, and he turned to her to find her face ashen, obvious even in the low light. "A-Are you proposing to me?"

"A-Ah…" Isaac stammered out. Oh, gods! That was supposed to be a hypothetical! "No, no!" he replied quickly, perhaps with a bit more enthusiasm than was necessary. "I-I just… I figured you wouldn't want to have kids if we weren't married, that's all," he finished quietly.

"Oh." Mia suddenly seemed to find her knees very interesting. "I… guess that's true," she murmured.

Isaac, meanwhile, was left to stare at her in awkward silence, unsure of what to say. True, his "proposal" had been completely unintentional, but he certainly hadn't expected her to look so… terrified at the prospect. "Mia?" he finally asked, quietly.

She glanced at him out of the corners of her eyes. "Yes?"

He thought about how to phrase his question for a moment, but came to the quick conclusion that there was nothing better than the direct approach. Heart hammering, he stared at her uncertainly and asked, "Would you… want to get married eventually?" He was careful to include the last word.

Mia, however, did not give him the immediate reply he had been hoping for, and as she turned her eyes back to her knees, contemplating the question, Isaac felt his heart drop into his stomach. Why on earth did she even need to think about it? He had known his own answer for months now.

"I… don't know," she replied after a long moment, very quietly.

Isaac felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "Mia…" he began weakly.

But she took one look at his expression and cut him off. "Isaac, please don't misunderstand me," she pleaded, eyebrows arching sadly as she took his hand and clasped it in both of hers. "I love you. I love you more than anything. And…" Her eyes briefly left his as she took a deep breath, and when she looked up again, a light, shy smile was playing about her lips, her cheeks red. "If things stayed the way they are now, then… then yes. I would want to marry you."

Her words lightened the weight in his stomach somewhat, but the hurt from her prior response still shone in his eyes. "But you just said you didn't know," he reminded her.

Her smile faded slightly. "It's just that so many things are changing now," she explained, her eyes on the back of Isaac's hand as she slowly started to caress it with her thumb. "The only way I've—the only way _we've_ ever known each other is through our journey together. I've gotten so used to traveling with you and everyone… it's going to feel so strange to live a normal life again."

He swallowed, starting to understand the reason for her hesitation. "And you think that'll make us feel differently about each other?" he asked softly, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

He was relieved, then, when she shook her head. "No. I don't think it will. But I…" She sighed. "I can't promise that it won't, and neither can you, so…" She looked up, smiling tentatively. "I just want us to have some time to live normally, and be sure that we still feel the same way, before we start promising to spend our lives together. That's all."

"I guess that makes sense," he replied slowly, as his lips curled into a tentative smile to match hers. "And if we still love each other after that…?"

Her cheeks were turning red again, and once again Isaac delighted in the shy, embarrassed smile spreading across her face. "Then maybe you should ask me," she murmured.

A small thrill of electricity seemed to shoot up Isaac's spine as she said those words, and for a long moment he found himself tingling with anticipation at the thought of a future together with the girl beside him. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself from grinning wryly. "Why didn't you just say that instead of 'I don't know?'" he asked, his tone more amused than angry, before suddenly quieting, looking away. "You kind of scared me there."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean to worry you, I just…" She paused, chewing her lip for a moment before continuing. "I felt like, if I said 'yes', I was basically promising that I'd say 'yes' if you actually asked me to marry you." A brief sigh. "And I can't promise that yet."

He nodded slightly, his eyes on their connected hands. "This is way more complicated than I expected it to be," he remarked, his wry grin returning somewhat as his gaze rose to meet hers. "Now I feel like I'm going to have to ask you if you'll say 'yes' before I actually ask you the question."

She matched his grin. "Well, I could always propose to you instead," she suggested, in a tone that he couldn't tell was serious or playful. "Would you say 'yes' if I did?"

Isaac had never been more certain of anything in his life. "Yes, I would," he answered, without the slightest hesitation.

Mia drew a breath as if to reply, froze, and then let it out without saying anything. For a long moment, she simply stared at Isaac silently, a small, feathery smile on her face. When she did finally speak, she was very quiet, obviously touched. "I didn't realize you were so sure," she murmured.

He smiled. "That doesn't mean I can't wait a bit, though," he replied, and kissed her.

* * *

In most stories about two people who fall in love with each other, marriage and (if the couple wants them) children are often treated as a kind of foregone conclusion. If they are shown at all, it is usually in an epilogue far beyond the scope of the original story, without explaining what happened in between. Now, granted, it's not exactly illogical to say that if two people love each other for a long period of time, they'll probably want to get married eventually. But what a lot of love stories tend to skip over—some of my own included—is the fact that in the real world, things like marriage and children don't just magically happen because the people involved love each other enough.

It may not necessarily be romantic, but people who love each other discuss these things. And that is what I want to show with this story: two young people who love each other very much and are starting—but aren't quite yet ready—to come to grips with their future. Now, I should probably warn you in advance that this story isn't going to be about Isaac working up the courage to propose to Mia, nor will it continue until the two of them decide to get married. I merely want to give a glimpse of this stage of a relationship, and the happiness (and sometimes confusion) that it brings the people involved, since it's one that doesn't get much attention in fiction. I hope I've done a good job so far, but whether I have isn't really up to me, so please let me know what you think in your reviews.

Anyway, as I mentioned, this story isn't a one-shot, so I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the story—there are going to be a lot of fun conversations coming up. :) In the meantime…

Please review!  
-TheOneAndOnlyT


End file.
